dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spirit spells (Origins)
Animate Dead I'm not good at all this wiki coding, so someone with the skill to do so: Animate Dead will create a skeletal minion whose abilities will depend on the type of corpse (Warrior, Mage) drawn on by the spell as the source for a body. If you animate a Mage's corpse, you get a mage skeleton who will use a staff attack; a Warrior corpse produces a Warrior skeleton. (I haven't seen if a Rogue becomes a Rogue skeleton.) But, it may be worth mentioning that the kind of body used does make a difference!-- 16:03, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Animated corpses use the same weapons as the body they are made from, and will be the same basic type (yes they do have rogues) but will not necessarily have the same abilities. By clicking the tactics slot notification you can get a look at what talents/spells it has but these seem to be at least semi random. Also, I don't know what version doesn't allow undead and summoned animals at the same time. I've never had a problem summoning both any of the animals and raising an undead simultaneously. I'm running the latest patch on the pc. Can anyone else confirm?-- Force field scaling I assume the equation for party size affecting duration is incorrect for force field. It currently states 30+4-, I highly doubt it means you get an extra second for each party member... Something like 30*(4/) seems much MUCH more logical. Considering the Mind blast formula is so similar, there was maybe a mistake in transcription. It may leave this option as well: "(30.0 + (40.0 - 10*(Party Size)))" which is maybe the most likely assuming Mind Blast's is correct. -- 03:31, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I'll take a look - I hate the rank-scaling duration type effects - the code is weird and the values depend on the target. --Various Pickles 05:04, December 1, 2009 (UTC) (virulent/) Walking Bomb details Can someone look up (or if they somehow otherwise know) the damage value and damage type of each of the Walking Bomb's explosions? I would greatly appreciate this information, as would many others, I assume. For me, 95% of the time the monsters die from it(or I miss the number), so it's hard for me to see myself. Some rough numbers that may not be accurate (due to double bombs going off triggering as one value?) 50-65 spellpower on -20% resist (affliction hex, likely 120% damage assuming 0 resist) about 220s damage I think I saw for Virulent Walking bomb. FYI I believe the damage type is physical, because it shows up as white text. -- 03:42, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Also, it appears from my experience that the explosive effect on death doesn't wear off with time. This should maybe be mentioned as an anomaly. Thanks. -- 03:46, December 1, 2009 (UTC) -- I actually only noticed it trigger late in 1 long boss battle and no other times, so I'm thinking it was just a rare exception.-- 11:09, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I'm still searching for the script/function that handles the bomb explosions. --Various Pickles 05:01, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Spell might The mana degeneration is not 4 mana per second, but 2 mana per second- which is 4 mana per game 'tick' (at least for mana updating). There may be the same problem with other regeneration/degeneration skills/spells as well. -- 11:12, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Walking Bombs Damage Type Was nature, this was wrong. Changed to spirit. --Various Pickles 16:55, December 3, 2009 (UTC) But the spell description in the game says nature damage. R0ND0 20:05, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ...and the actual game code that applies the effect says spirit :P --Various Pickles 21:01, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Telekinetic Weapons The formula stated (SP / 7.0 = +AP) only seems to apply for a single 1-handed weapon or a 2-handed weapon. Doesn't apply to longbows nor staves. And gets applied twice for dual wielding Example: Morrigan: has 82 SP (estimated 11.71 AP gain) Morrigan: (Staff) doesn't gain any Alistair: (Sword/Shield) gains +11 AP Alistair: (2-handed Axe) gains +11 AP Alistair: (Longbow) doesn't gain any Leliana: (Dagger/Dagger) gains +22 AP on each weapon Main Warrior: (Axe/Longsword) gains +22 AP on each weapon The dual wield bonus seems to act similar to AP from items (eg. Thorn of the Dead Gods' AP bonus applied to both weapons). This effect probably makes it superior to the fire/ice weapon spells for armored targets. --PonderingDA 19:24, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Force field/Crushing Prison As of patch 1.02 the duration for these spells have changed: - Crushing Prison duration reduced from 20 seconds to 9 seconds. - Force Field duration reduced from 30 seconds to 18 seconds. Can anyone confirm this and update the formula?